


stuff.

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: a series of firsts [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It had been weeks since Finn and Poe had been able to manage a few moments alone. They spent the precious few moments they could manage alone between their missions, and meetings, and responsibilities feverishly kissing and holding each other, but it simply wasn’t enough.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> so listen i rly like this one meme and i decided i wanted to write it in a fic and here were are lmao
> 
> also this is finn's first quickie aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww
> 
> not making a srs title for this one lmao

It had been weeks since Finn and Poe had been able to manage a few moments alone. They spent the precious few moments they could manage alone between their missions, and meetings, and responsibilities feverishly kissing and holding each other, but it simply wasn’t enough.

Divine providence finally shone on them in the form of a meeting they were both due at and happened to take the same route,  paths crossing as they exited the barracks, eyes meeting as they both struggled to make sense of whom they were seeing.

Poe recovered first, grinning broadly as he yanked Finn into a firm hug. “Long time, no see, huh?”

Finn’s only response was to pull back and ensnare the pilot in a hard kiss, sighing as Poe melted into it happily. They stood there, in the middle of the hall, ignoring any and all passers-by, paying no mind to the ‘get a room’s and throat-clearers. The two of them hadn’t even so much as seen each other in a fortnight, let alone touched. Poe despaired as he realized it had been close to a month and a half since he had the opportunity to kiss his lover like this.

They groaned into each other’s mouths, bodies reacting, needing more than just this.

“Need you,” Poe moaned, leaving off Finn’s mouth to suck a bruise at the former stormtrooper’s throat.

“We don’t have time for that right now, _ Dameron _ ,” Finn said, apparently trying to be the voice of reason, even as he didn’t stop Poe from shoving a hand down the front of his trousers. “It’ll have to wait.”

“Mm, can’t wait, Finn. What if we get sent to opposite sides of the galaxy  _ again _ ?” the pilot pointed out as his hand closed around Finn’s half-hard cock.

Finn sighed sadly, though it became lost in a soft whimper. “We don’t have time,” he said again, not truly protesting as he rolled his hips into Poe’s loose grip.

“Have plenty of time for a quickie,” Poe suggested against Finn’s ear.

“What?” Finn asked, still dazed as the pilot left off touching his cock and grabbed his hands, tugging him down the hall to a nondescript door.

Beyond the portal was a storage closet, too full for them to stand anywhere except against the closed door. Excitement thrummed through Poe, dark eyes wild as he looked up at Finn in the dim lighting of the tiny room, his back against the door and his lover penning him in with his arms.

“Poe, what are we doing in here? General Organa is expecting us,” Finn said earnestly, yet his hungry gaze betrayed him. Finn wasn’t about to go anywhere, even if Poe relented and allowed him to leave.

“This won’t take long,” Poe promised with a wink, unfastening Finn’s fly and fishing out his thick cock.

Finn snorted, even as he let out a pleased exhalation at being touched again. “Isn’t that embarrassing?” The genuine confusion in his voice brought a delighted smile to Poe’s face and he leaned up to snag his lover in a playful kiss.

“ _ Mm _ , not in this case,” the pilot said vaguely, pressing one last kiss to Finn’s lips before sinking to his knees. Not wanting to give Finn enough time to react, Poe took his cock into his mouth with one swift motion.

Above him Finn groaned deep in his chest,  tangling a hand roughly in the hair at the back of Poe’s head. The pilot mewled around his mouthful, sucking as he pulled back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the glans before taking the length deep again.

The man above him was an absolute wreck already, groaning and gasping, hunched over and leaning on the door with his arm while he tangled his fingers into thick, dark curls. Poe moaned and reached up and around with his hands, grabbing Finn’s ass and coaxing him into thrusting like he knew Finn wanted to.

As always, this was all the encouragement Finn ever needed.

The hand in Poe’s hair twisted the strands just a bit harder to hold him in place, knocking a delighted whimper from the pilot, and snapped his hips forward. It wasn’t a deep thrust, a warning at most before he really took what Poe was offering. Poe only moaned and groped at the firm globes of Finn’s ass, trying to drag him deeper into his mouth and throat.

With that, Finn complied without hesitation, fucking into Poe’s willing mouth with an intensity that belied his need for the older man. The pilot was beside himself, lowering one hand to his own trousers, freeing his cock while he was debauched, his chin damp already with spit.

“Fuck,” Finn gasped, his pelvis snapping forward more harshly than he had intended, his cock gagging Poe hard enough to bring tears to the pilot’s eyes. Immediately, Finn was pulling Poe off, concern cutting through his haze. “Shit, Poe, I’m sorry--”

“No, baby, please I love it,” Poe reassured desperately as he yanked Finn back into his mouth, and it was the truth. He loved it when Finn fucked him until he cried, and apparently it applied to this as well.

“Okay,” Finn choked out as Poe took him so deep, the pilot’s nose was pressed into the coarse curls around the base of his girth. After that, he held nothing back.

Standing up straight so he could hold Poe’s hair with both hands, Finn fucked his face, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts to give the pilot the opportunity to breathe. Poe could only mewl and choke and gasp, cheeks wet with tears, chin slick with spit, and sweat beading on his brow, throat, and chest. He worked his own cock frantically, his release rearing up and making it harder for him to breathe.

Poe’s eyes rolled back and he moaned thickly, his orgasm teetering on the edge. Blinking lazily, he looked up at Finn through his lashes, jolted at the way the man was staring down at him, wide-eyed and hungry, and just like that the coil snapped in Poe’s gut. Spreading his legs wide where he knelt, Poe shot his load on the floor between them, narrowly missing his own clothes and Finn’s boots, though he mourned the latter a bit.

It was an interesting fantasy, imagining licking his own cum off of Finn’s boots, wondering how the younger man would react to something like that. It was something he would definitely revisit next time they fucked in a storage closet before a meeting with the General.

The hands in Poe’s hair squeezed, the pull on the strands threatening to cross the line from painfully good to just painful, and Finn’s thrusts became erratic and deep, gagging Poe with each slide inward before finally he stilled with a chest-deep, powerful groan. Poe relaxed his throat, feeling the length on his tongue pulsing, shooting bitter cum into his mouth and throat. Swallowing quickly, the pilot took everything, pulling back slowly as the cock in his mouth softened.

When Poe had pulled off completely, he was immediately hauled to his feet, unsteady as they were, and kissed soundly. The pilot managed to pull away before the embrace got too lengthy, a smirk on his face.

“We’ve got somewhere to be, buddy,” he murmured, kissing Finn’s cheek before pulling away to tuck himself back into his clothing.

“Oh shit!” Finn hissed, starting to put himself away and tidy up his appearance before he took in Poe’s thoroughly debauched visage. “Poe, you’re a mess.”

Poe smirked and shrugged. “I’ll have to run back to my quarters and brush my hair, huh?”

“And wash your face! And change!” Finn despaired, chewing on his bottom lip. “You don’t have time.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I’ll figure something out,” Poe said with a grin before using his sleeve to wipe his mouth off. 

Poe let Finn out of the closet with a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling happily as he watched his lover all but sprint down the hall. He followed behind at a quick pace, making an effort to straighten out his clothes and make sure his garments weren’t too obviously sweaty. His hair was a lost cause, as was the flush that was still on his skin. Poe caught his reflection in the lens of a droid as he passed it and realized how hopeless it would be to try and hide that he’d been frantically fucked in a closet. Looking down, as he turned the corner toward the meeting room, he grinned at the dust that was on his knees and shins, obvious and obscene in its implications. 

When he entered the room, Finn was still shuffling into his seat, plainly dishevelled and sheepish. General Organa was eyeing him knowingly, eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. The only other occupants in the room was her droid and her assistant. 

“Finally decided to join us, Mr. Finn?” she asked him. 

“Sorry, General, I was, uhm... busy doing stuff,” Finn stuttered out, noticing Poe striding in. General Organa had already noticed him come in, her features even more amused. 

“Commander Dameron, welcome,” she said flippantly. “Perhaps you have a better excuse for your tardiness?”

“I’m stuff,” he offered simply as explanation for his own lateness, sitting down opposite of Finn, grinning as the other man groaned and covered his face. 

“Clearly,” the General said with a huff, pulling up the read outs from Poe’s last mission. “Shall we get to work, then?”

“Please,” Finn insisted, turning his full attention to the information General Organa began to pull up and explain. 

* * *

Hours later, Poe lay in bed, tucked into Finn’s embrace, still recovering his breath after being thoroughly fucked into the mattress. 

“Well, I guess we didn’t really have to do that earlier,” Finn chuckled and Poe snorted. 

“Yes we did,” he said flippantly, his thumb tracing circles into Finn’s chest. “Quickies have nothing to do with the possibility of making love later, babe. You’re saying you didn’t need that earlier?”

“No! I’m not, I loved it,” Finn instantly said, pulling Poe tighter against him. “Just next time, let’s not embarrass ourselves in front of General Organa.”

“Deal,” Poe said happily, craning up to kiss Finn soundly on the mouth. The pilot could feel his body stirring again, ready for more with his lover. Sighing, he pressed his swelling girth into Finn’s hip. “Ready for round two?”

Finn laughed and nodded, spreading his legs and pulling Poe between them. “My turn?”

“Of course, babe. Anything for you,” Poe replied with a grin, sealing their mouths together in a slow, coaxing kiss. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://poedaaaayumeron.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/poehotdameron)


End file.
